Itachis Student Naruto Uzumaki
by ecntlr
Summary: Naruto runs away from the village and meets with a kinder Itachi Uchia. And the Uchia teaches him how to grasp his immence potential. Plz r and r. GOOD STORY
1. Chapter 1

So I know its really hard to make it in the naruto section of fan fiction I mean I made one and not one person reviewed it. Well I hope this one will turn out better.

The boy was running once again they where chasing him the people who wanted him dead. "Get him kill the demon" one shouted. "He will pay for killing my mother" The blonde haired boy hid in a dark alley. "Why do they hate me I never did anything" He started to cry. "What did I do to deserve this"? He was only six and he had felt the pain of the world. The mob ran beside the section where he was hiding. The boy was little and fragile his white shirt and black pants where already soaked in red liquid. "He's there" another shouted they came to his hiding spot dragging him out for physical and verbal abuse. They kicked stabbed punched and even spat at the innocent boy. They where about to finish him off but a man in a white and red gown stopped the mob. Naruto's world went black and he lay back unconscious.

Naruto woke up in a white room with bandages on his wounds he looked around to see where he was he guest a hospital but who would take him there. Someone stepped in the room a man with a red and whit robe. It was the Hokage. "Naruto your awake" he said smiling. Naruto couldn't help but smile a brilliant grin because it seemed to him that the Hokage was the only person to love him. "You should've been out for a month" Naruto got up and hugged the man. Sarutobi smiled and ruffled his hair. "Naruto I'm worried for you" he said. "Don't worry he" said "I can handle the villagers" Naruto lied. A loud knock came from the door. "Bring him out here" a villager screamed. Sarutobi sighed. He opened the door. "You people have no business here go away or I will arrest you all for assaulting a minor" The villagers refused. So the Hokage called on some Anbu to escort them back home. Naruto felt bad _I'm just causing trouble for the only person I love it will be best if I just run away_ he thought. I'll do it goodbye old man.

Three days later Naruto was gone he left a note that said this " Goodbye old man I have decided to run away for the benefit of this village don't try to follow me just leave me be I'm sorry goodbye old man.

Naruto was long gone about one hundred miles from the village he packed just enough food to last for about a month. It was getting dark so he decided to camp out for the night he laid a blanket on the ground and thought of what to do next. He found his eyes getting heavier and he drifted of to sleep.

The next morning he was wondering about when he saw a tall dark figure he decided to check it out. As he drew closer and closer he realized it was a man he tried to run away because he knew what happened the last time he tapped a mans back in Konoha. He was running back but the man appeared in front of him the man was not a man at all but a teenager about sixteen our seventeen. He was dressed similar to the Anbus Naruto's former home. And he had staggering red eyes. He spoke "who are you?" He asked "M- my name is N- Naruto Uzumaki I will become stronger so I can fend for myself". The teen smiled _the demon child he thought this might be interesting. _"What are you doing out here" the teen asked. Naruto slowly faced his head down. "My village hates me" He put his head down. Itashi felt sorry for the boy. "Hmmmm"he said. "You can stay with me and I will make you stronger" Naruto smiled. "Follow me Naruto" Naruto blindly followed the man. "By the way" the man said. "My name is Itachi Uchia".

Wtf Itachi is nice well on to the next chapter please review. The next chap will be better and I think the third is the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres the next chapter plz review.

Hm training. Naruto thought more like slave driving, Itachi was sitting on Naruto's back while naruto struggled to do push ups. "Itachi San I'm tired" Naruto has been doing pushups since morning the sun was now setting. "Naruto how do you expect to get stronger if all you do is whine. They where in a creek close to the land hidden in rock. _Wow _Itachi thought _he can support my weight and still do pushups his stamina is incredible not to mention his strength. _Three painful hours later naruto was unconscious. Itachi couldn't help but smile in front of him he was going to be a strong ninja soon.

Naruto's schedule was backed with training every day. Wake up at six. Do four hundred laps around the lake that was five hundred feet in diameter to. Do one thousand sit ups. And two thousand pull ups. With the added bonus of the three hundred pound weights that Itachi put on Naruto. That was really annoying especially when he had to run across the wanted with the weights for two hours. Then Itachi taught naruto how to do Tai Jutsu properly. And then he got to whoop his ass in sparing training. He would go to sleep at one o clock in the morning. And wake up at six and do it all over again. It went like that for two years. After that naruto was a pretty lean slightly muscular eight years old. He grew out of his old clothes he now had dark gray pants with bandages at the left thigh leg, black sandals, a net shirt with a unbuttoned dress shirt. Naruto also grew half closed eyes because of the lack of sleep.

Naruto got up that day about to do his training when Itachi stopped him. Naruto we will be doing new training. He said "Naruto you posses wind and water chakra so you can perform ice based justsu" Naruto was more passed excited. "You should start sword training" he handed naruto a long katana blade with Japanese writing at the end of the sword. Naruto couldn't help but hug his sensei Itachi couldn't help but smile. "Now" he said " You must train in sword fighting" Use this stance Itachi shifted into a martial arts stance . "Attack me" he shouted. Naruto removed his weights and ran up to his teacher with his sword at hand in a flash he was behind him. Itachi turned and blocked Naruto's slash. Naruto front flipped in front of his sensei his sensei tried to slash him but Naruto spined and dodged in an instant. He went for the older mans legs but he jumped and kicked him in front of the face. They continued to fight intensely for hours. They trained like this for about another year.

"Come on naruto where leaving" the sensei said. Naruto couldn't help but feel sad he was leaving the place he spent so many years with. "Naruto we are going to the village hidden in the mistso you can train on you ninjutsu and genjutsu you see you sword sills and your taijutsu are amazing but your ninjutsu and genjutsu are greatly lagging" After two hours they where at the ocean. "Next stop the village hidden in the mist" They where running on water to get to there destination. When they finaly got there Narutos sensei made naruto wate for a second while he whent out. Two hours later he came back with three four foot and amazingly thick scrolls, a white one, a dark blue one, and a very light blue one. " The white one is wind the blue one is water and the light blue one is ice study them. While I check into a hotel. Itachi made a henge Jutsu of an elderly man. "Why did you do that Itachi san" Naruto asked. Itachi felt a sharp pain in his stomach he was about to tell his bveloved student about what he did to his family he couldn't hide it because one way or another he would've eventually found out. "Naruto I'm sorry I never told you this before but three years ago… I did something… I …" Naruto cut him of "I know what you did and Im glad you did it those bastards from Konoha deserve as much" " Itachi looked at his student in shock. " How did you know he asked well I over heard some villagers talking about it" Itachi gave naruto a warm smile. Naruto strapped the scrolls on his back and spoke

" I need to do this on my own" Naruto was scouting the land for a place to train he found a small island about one mille long and wide. This is a perfect place. He opened the wind scroll. Lets see first justsu here wind vortex no Jutsu lets "see hand signs dragon, monkey, sanke, and bird." Naruto read "Seems easy enough He performed the hand signs and a wind vortex came into his hands he aimed it at a tree and it came up by its roots he smilled in satisfaction he did about two hundred more and he was finally tired. " It looks like I ran out of chakra. He learned a justu a day they include wind dragon, wind scythes, wind bullets, water bullets, water dragon, water vortex, water blast, water explosion, ice shards, one thousand ice needles, ice wall , ice barrier, ice explosion, ice fists, ice clones , and ice dragons. He learned all these jutsus in about six months. He came a cross another Jutsu demonic ice deamon giant. He whistled "Looks asome let me see the hand signs tiger, dragon, dog, goat, horse, snake, dog, dragon, and tiger" "Wow" he performed the signs and he could see the ice daemons head popping out the water his arms stared to burn his heart started to beat five times faster his whole body ached with intense pain he let go of the Jutsu. He was knocked unconscious for five days. " Wow" Well I know all I need to know. He rushed back to the land of mist to meet his sensei.

Naruto was telling him of his progress. Itachi was proud of his student. Well all I need to do is teach you about genjutsu. Itachi thought. "You just need to know about henge and kage bunshin" Naruto grasped the concept in less than five minutes. "Well naruto I have a present for you" Naruto was smiling like a mad man " he handed Naruto a straw Chinese farmer hat and a light gray hooded trench coat with the Japanese symbol of ice on the back. " Im going to drop you of to the land of sand" " Drop me of naruto" Naruto said. Itachi looked at the sadness in the students eyes he replies " Yes but ill come back for you in one and a half years but its ok because you will meet a new friend his name is Gaara".

After a week naruto was face to face with Gaara. They where about to have a quick spar naruto rushed up to Gaara his sand shield was activated naruto punched through it with pure force but as a result his hand was bleeding from the impact. Naruto drew his sword and charged at Gaara making bottom and top slashes. Naruto threw his sword and it stabbed Garra's the sword was two centimeters from Garra's face but he was unfazed. Naruto used wind manipulation to get it back to his hand. (Omg Naruto has the force). Naruto made twenty clones to throw kunai at all parts of the corners Gaara mad a dome of sand to protect himself and naruto used his wind to press in the kunai deeper one came in Garra's dome of protection the kunai turned into a naruto clone and gave Gaara an uppercut. The clone had a kunai to his throat. Naruto didn't notice the sand over parts over his body. "It's a draw" naruto screamed. The two joked and palled around. That's how life was till one and a half years was done. Naruto had the coat that Itachi gave him on it was unbuttoned you could see a black shirt with bandages under it he. Had the same gray bandaged pants and black sandals. He had his sword on his back and over the sword was his straw hat.

Itachi and Naruto where running back to Konoha. One mile away from it they said there goodbyes and gave a couple of hugs. Naruto walked up to the gate guards " The deamons back" ! One screamed. Get him the other one said. _I can feel the love_ naruto thought. Naruto threw shuriken at them they dodged with ease but naruto disappeared from where he was standing and punched one in the gut knokoing him out. And whent behind the other kicking him in the head and leaving bothe of the unconscious. He just walts into jis former village.

Nice ok plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I got nothing to say so on to the story. Oh I do this is my longest chapter ever I think.

The first person Naruto wanted to see was the Hokage. Naruto couldn't sleep for days knowing that he would see the old man again. But unfortunately he got some thing else he could hear the villagers whispering.

"The fox is back"

"Sharpen your knives because the demon has returned"

"The demon he came to take our souls"

Naruto even saw a woman hide her child behind her when he was approaching. Naruto started to jump on buildings in a hurry to get to the Hokage tower. He finally arrived. And he didn't bother to go through secretaries he just ran to the Hokage's office he slammed the door open and waited for the old man to say something. The Hokage looked up from his paper work he focused to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He got out of his chair and gave naruto a big bear hug. They both started laughing. They started to reminisce about past years naruto didn't tell about Itachi he just said that he had a powerful sensei. "Well I would like to enroll in the ninja academy" Naruto finally said. "Of course" Sarutobi agreed. "Ill do the paper work for you Ill tell Iruka about your entry and the next class will start in about two hours you can attend" The Hokage spoke. "Thanks old man" Naruto said. And with ought to warning naruto was gone.

Fifty five minutes later Naruto was strolling along he was about to sit down and get some ramen but a huge guy pushed him of his seat. Now when you haven't slept for days and you come back to a village that hates you and some fat ass punk pushed you off your seat you tend to get pretty pissed. That's how Naruto felt. Naruto punched the guy in the jaw causing him to fly of his seat. The guy got a glimpse of Naruto. "Fox" He yelled "You will pay" "Kiss my ass" Naruto replied. The guy ran to Naruto, and Naruto slung back his fist and punched the guy in the gut with ought even turning from his ramen bowl. The guy ran away. Naruto finished his ramen and bowed his head to the cook.

One hour later naruto was walking to the academy for class when he saw the guy and three of his goons in front of him laughing. "You are going to pay fox". Naruto sighed _I don't have time for this to bad I can't saver the ass woopin I'm about to dish out. _One charged at Naruto the boy side stepped and gave him a painful kick to the face. He put his hands behind his back. And jumped up to another's face level and kicked his face causing his nose to bleed. Naruto faced the original jack ass of the group he disappeared in front of the man and was now just inches from him. He kneed him in the balls. Kicked his side and slammed his head down.

Naruto was really really tired he wouldn't last much longer _how does Gaara do it?_ He thought to himself. He was walking into the class. Iruka said " Welcome your new student class Naruto Uzumaki go sit up there Naruto". Naruto was walking to his assigned spot and he tripped on his **jacket**.

He could feel all the eyes in the classroom.

_He is probably weak _

_No way he's compares to Sasuke_

_Fool_

_Dumb ass _

_Weakling_

_Idiot_

_Imbecile_

_Stupid kid_

_He's even weaker than me_

_Dead Last_

_He tripped on his own freaking coat_

That's what the kids thought. Naruto could feel he was being judged by every one. He just sighed a deep sigh. He had to sit next to a pretty girl. _Score!!! _He thought. She had white eyes purple short hair and a very light beige jacket. She wasn't looking at him. _Oh well._ He thought. "Its graduation day" Iruka said. "Come up and perform a bunshin and a henge". Naruto fell asleep he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Naruto" Iruka said "Naruto" He said again "Naruto" He finally shouted. Naruto's head went straight up and he felt the cold eyes of his class mates again. He could hear them whisper "dead last" and that stuff when he was walking down. He performed the task easily. "He probably cheated or something" He could hear people say when he walked back up.

Iruka was calling teams "Sasuke" All the girls lit up. "Sakura" "Hell yea eat that Ino pig you bitch" Sakura screamed she started to do some funky end zone dance. "And Naruto" Sakura sat back down in horrible defeat when she heard the last name. _ Great I'm with the dead last _Sasuke thought. "Wait for you teachers" Iruka said. Naruto and his teammates saw the teachers come and pick up the there students. But Naruto's teacher was no where in sight. Naruto was taking a nap. Sasuke was sitting there like the goth he is and Sakura was swooning over him. Kakashi came in "Sup" He said. "Sup is that all you have to say about it you're late" "Yo pink haired bitch you're giving me a fucking migraine" "Say that again dead last" Sakura defended. "Yo pink haired bitch you're giving me a fucking migraine" Naruto repeated. Sakura was about to assassinate him but Kakashi held her back. "Be nicer to your teammates" Kakashi told Naruto. "Meet me on the roof" Kakashi said. And he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke was going through hell ass he was walking up the stares with all of Sakura's love comments. Naruto was not with them. Sasuke opened the roof door to see naruto sleeping on the couch in front of Kakashi. Sakura punched him so he could make room for her and her prince charming. Naruto awoke to see his attacker "If you touch me again Ill rip off your eyelids gauge out your left eyeball and show the remaining one the sight I will then close my fist with the eyeball in hand and let the blood drip on your hand that touched me while you are paralyzed in fear I will rip of your arm with my hands and cut of your other hands fingers as a warning for it to abide by" Naruto said in a evil whisper. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his new found joy. "You are dark Kakashi" said laughing. After the other two people got there final enjoyments Kakashi said "What are you're like your dislikes your dreams and so on Ill go first." Kakashi had his usual I'm don't feel like telling you mood. "Go ahead you with the pink long hair" "My name is Sakura. I like she giggled my dreams are she giggled and looked at Sasuke. I don't like that Ino bitch and failures like Naruto Uzumaki" She looked at him hoping to piss him of put he was sleeping. "Hey you Emo kid your turn" Sakura gave Kakashi the evil eye for saying that to her Price Charming. "My name is Sasuke Uchia I have no likes and dislikes my dream… well its more of a goal is to kill a man a certain man" Naruto got the idea of who it was _I'm not letting this bastard touch my sensei _he thought to himself. "Well I guess it's my turn" Naruto spoke. "I like ramen and about three people in my life I dislike whiny bitches like Sakura" Sakura was getting pissed. "My dream is to make the ones I love proud. Sasuke laughed "You make anyone proud you're too weak" Sakura joined in "He even tripped on his own coat it's a wonder how he even became a ninja" Sakura screamed. "I can wipe the floor with your ass" Naruto said. _This Naruto kid is different_ "Well Kakashi said were having one more test meat me at the training grounds oh and don't eat breakfast you'll only throw up. See ya he said and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Let's see if you can back up all that talk" "Ok emo follow me to the training grounds" Sakura just tagged along. A couple of minutes later the trio where there. " Ill give you the first strike kid" Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke ran up to Naruto throwing a fist naruto caught it in his palm, twisted it from the sheer pain Sasuke fell to his knees every passing second naruto twisted harder and harder. Sakura was trembling for her _boyfriend_ Naruto repeatedly kicked Sasuke in the stomach blood was dripping out his mouth. Naruto threw Sasuke back Sakura ran to save her beloved she had him in her arms "Not even worth my time" Naruto said. "You monster" Sakura shouted "No, no, no, no you just cheated there's no way Sasuke can be defeated it's impossible. Naruto walked of. " Come back and help him you monster" " He wanted the fight so no thank you bitch oh one more thing" Naruto walked up to Sasuke Sakura ready to protect him Naruto lowered to Sasuke level " How does it feel to get your as handed to you by someone so week" Naruto laughed and walked of to the Hokage tower.

"How do you like your new teammates" the Hokage asked. " What can I say ones a bitch and the other a bastard" Naruto replied. The Hokage was slytly shocked he thought that in the time he was gone he would've learned to like people a bit more. " Naruto I understand you don't have an apartment you can stay at one of the guest rooms here for a while you will see the one I given you two floors down and the second door to your left" The Hokage stated. "Thank you Hokage San."

Two hours later it was getting kind of dark so naruto was about to go to bed when he remembered what Kakashi said _I have to wake up pretty early that aint cool ok so lets see that guy was late I'll just pray he's late again…And I really don't feel like facing the bitch oh well better get some rest._

Naruto woke up it was ten o clock he was hungry _what did that guy say about eating breakfast forget it I'm hungry. _Naruto ate two slices of buttered toast. And he was of while he was walking he met Kakashi on the way. "Hello sensei" Naruto called. "Late as usual I presume" The boy continued. Kakashi let out a small laugh. "You already know me so well but let's see how you do at the bell test". Naruto waved goodbye gave a smile and ran of to the training grounds.

At the training grounds he saw Sasuke in an arm cast and Sakuras swooning over him. Until she saw Naruto she went into a protective stance just for her Sasuke Kun "Chill bitch I'm not going to touch him". "Oh Kakashi is on his way" Naruto finished. _Maybe I shouldn't have broke his arm with ought it he can't even do any Jutsu and limited taijutsu oh well I can handle Kakashi. And the bitch is virtually useless I'm sensing no Nin jutsu and barely any gen or tai jutsu. And they had the nerve to call me weak oh well I'm at one hundred percent so I have no problem Kakashi with his sharingan eye he'll probably not take these kids seriously or me so I might have the upper hand Ill just suppress my chakra so… crap I can't I didn't when I first met him so he'll be suspecting an attack or something strange oh well looks like I'll have to deal with the sharingan. Ill just let these kids go first and maybe Ill catch a few zs. _Naruto planned. "What are you thinking idiot" Sakura said to Naruto. "Oh nothing he replied just thinking about giving you a missing limb to match his broken arm is all" Naruto said in a scary regular tone. "Yo" Kakashi said he had finally arrived. He explained the rules but naruto was sleeping.

" That idiot is sleeping well Sasuke is more than a match for Kakashi then he'll get the two bells and give one to me and then well get married" Sakura giggled. "What the fuck" Naruto said. He was right to Sakura in her tree when she said it. "Get out my tree bitch" Naruto kicked her out. Sakura was just about to curse him out when she saw her Sasuke in a bloody mess and shuriken in his limbs. "Sasuke" Sakura shrieked she went crazy. Sasuke could here her scream I guess that's my queue to go. _Damn bitch she made me wake up _Naruto thought _Oh well better watch the fight with Sasuke and Kakashi Sasuke doesn't stand a chance. _

Kakashi was reading his beloved book while Sasuke was violently attacking him. Sasuke used his good arm to do a hand stand and kick Kakashi. But Kakashi got a hold of his leg with ought even looking away from the book he spint him around and threw him at a tree pinning him with five kunai.

I guess it's my turn naruto called Naruto threw a senbon needle at Kakashi he caught it right in-between his fingers. But the senbon turned into a naruto clone and gave him a kick to the face witch Kakashi dodged with his palm he twisted the clones leg and it busted in a puff of smoke. Naruto came behind Kakashi in a flash. Sasuke and Sakura where shocked. _Is he stronger than Sasuke? _Sakura thought _No no he's weak a dead last why would I ever even consider that. _Naruto was giving Kakashi such a hard time he had to put away the book and use his sharingan. "Hmm glad to see you taking me seriously Kakashi" Naruto said to the teacher. Naruto did a Tiger seal. "Kyubi fox level one" he screamed. _He already harnessed the power of the Kyubi maybe I should just give him a bell. _Kakashi thought. _Naruto he's leaking chakra red chakra. _Sasuke thought. Naruto pulled out his sword it was now glowing red with the chakra naruto was channeling through it naruto smashed the sword to the ground and chakra came to Kakashi like a wave. Kakashi's body was ripped and torn buy the devastating attack. Naruto flashed through hand signs. Lato Reeta No jutsu, and light blue smoke came out of his mouth falling on to his sensei. _I'm so cold I can't move. _Naruto knelt down and picked a bell.

"Hey look I'm still a ninja and there's not a scratch on me". "Naruto there's no need to gloat" Kakashi said getting up. "Yes there is" Naruto replied "How does it feel to be upstaged again and again by a dead last". "You little…" Sasuke said charging to Naruto. It was a mistake that Sasuke did he looked at Naruto's eyes. When there eyes connected Sasuke was in another world. A red and black world. (Similar to Itachi's Illusion that he used on Kakashi.). Naruto was in front of Sasuke in this world. " Hmm we are in my sensei's realm Itachi's realm see unlike Itachi I cant control time and space in this realm its connected to the real world and the equivalent time we are in here is spent in the real world and I can only do things in here as I do out there" Sasuke couldn't move. "For example you are frozen I can freeze you in the real world but fortunately with this genjutsu I can use a lot less chakra than my master's technique." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands put Sasuke on the floor and Naruto put his foot on his head. " See with my version of the technique you don't feel pain on the outside but it doesn't mean you cant feel terrified of me" Naruto laughed. "I only got three more things to say" "One this technique only works on the weak minded and temperamental keep that in mind. Two you should be able to do the full version of this technique with your sharingan and all". Naruto yanked Sasuke's arm of, and blood was flying everywhere. "And three I can do that in the real world". Sasuke couldn't feel the pain but his pupils shrunk and he was terrified of Naruto. "You not even worth Itachi's time.

Kakashi passed all of them and then came hell for the past month they had to do boring ass D missions. " This is getting gay" Naruto spoke to the Hokage . His group was next to him. " Have it your way Naruto Ill give you guys a C mission you must escort a man name Tazuna.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm starting to get pissed this is my third time righting this chapter it didn't save correctly what ever I took your suggestions and thnx. I will redo the first three chapters.

The client walked through the door drinking an alcoholic beverage. He looked over to the children. "These are my body guards the Blondie looks like he'll pee his pants when he gets out the village" Tazuna said angrily.

N

"Oh yea you old fago…" Naruto stopped himself _Maybe I should be a bit nicer _Naruto laughed to himself as he thought about it._ All this woopin peoples ass isn't gaining me any respect I should just chill. _"Believe what you want to believe sir I know what's right and what's wrong" Naruto said calmly.

The rest of team seven was chocked by his calm actions. "This is a group of strong ninjas they are more than capable of handling a C ranked mission" Kakashi defended his students. Tazuna grumbled in doubt and anger regardless they went off.

A couple of minutes out of the village Naruto could sense a chakra approaching_ Ninjas hmm by the looks of it they are chunin better draw my sword. _Naruto thought, he drew his blade ready for an attack.

"What are you doing Naruto you idiot there are no enemies in sight and if they where Sasuke would automatically detect it rather than you"Naruto shrugged.

Just then chains rapped around Kakashi the chains where yanked in a flash Kakashi was no more yanked into ribbons. Naruto flashed a _what now bitch _smile to Sakura. Sasuke was preparing to attack but Naruto beat him to it. The two men sent the chains towards Naruto he cut the chain in half.

Naruto jumped up and flashed through some hand signs piercing ice needles No Jutsu. Out pouring from Naruto's mouth were ice shards piercing the two men's skin. When gravity did its job on Naruto. Naruto cut one of the men in half. Letting blood spring out.

Sakura was getting queasy. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. The second man was retreating but Naruto shot five kunai at his back and the second enemy bled to death.

Kakashi walked by Sakura. "Kakashi sensei I thought you were killed" Sakura said happily. "No I just used a substitution" Kakashi. Naruto walked up to Tazuna. "Tazuna why where two chunin attacking us" Naruto said to the alcoholic. "Chunin assassins does not a C mission make"

Tazuna sighed he explained everything. His village's poverty, his bridge reason, Gatou, ect. "I say we let him go he we are not the level requirement for this kind of thing" Sasuke said. " Yes but how will it look if our first client is left to die" Naruto replied to his black haired teammate. "Naruto is right Sasuke we have to carry out the mission" Kakashi said. "Thank you". Tazuna said bowing his head. The group continued walking for about thirty minutes.

Kakashi heard the swinging of medal getting closer… closer…. Closer! "Get down!" He screamed. The group came down in a flash. Simultaneously a huge sword came swishing above them. It was cut into half of a tree standing on it was a man. He was tall, muscular, short spiky hair, no shirt, baggy striped light blue pants.

"Wonderful a swordsmen" Naruto said happily. Zabuza laughed. "You in a hurry to die boy". "No you" Naruto replied. Zabuza jumped of the tree sword in hand. " Let's fight but before I kill you what's your name" Naruto laughed. Zabuza returned a laugh. "Zabuza laughed. " Zabuza Momochi and yours" "Naruto Uzumaki let's go" They bothe readied there blades.

"Wait!" Sasuke said. "Naruto I'm not letting you take all the glory" . " Fine but try to keep up" Naruto said. The two charged at Zabuza.

Kakashi wanted to say something but he knew that those two could handle him. Naruto kicked Zabuza in the stomach putting him on the water. " Sorry Sasuke this is a water battle" Zabuza and Naruto where having a sword fight on the water. Naruto made a stab and slashe towards Zabuza. Zabuza ducked and dodged. Zabuza did a under swipe. Naruto jumped right on his sword.

He ran towards Zabuza and he punched him in the face. " You think I cant walk on water" Sasuke said. He walked on the water flashed through hand signs. And he spat little multiple balls of fire at Zabuza used his sword to block. _Its time to stop playing around. _Sasuke thought. "Sharingan" he screamed. His eyes where red and it had on comma in it. "Maybe he isn't so weak after all well I better show him I'm much stronger" . Naruto made quick handsigns bit his thump and put his bloody finger on the water.

Slowly a huge ice hand came out of the water. It was reaching for Zabuza. Zabuza tried to run but the hand was to Massive. The hand reached down and grabbed Zabuza. The other four couldn't help but look in awe at the amazing Jutsu.

The hand was on Zabuza and ice daggers three to four feet emerged form his hand stabbing Zabuza. Zabuza eyes whent white. He was loosing blood fast. The hand let go as Zabuza fell to the ground. Naruto kicked Zabuza as he fell to the ground. His body flew and was nailed to a tree from the sheer impact.

A boy in a mask came and took Zabuza on his shoulder and said "Thank you for your assistance I have been trying to track Zabuza for a long time I…" "Yea yea yea just do your job". Naruto walked up to his teammates. "Didn't know I was that strong did you bitches Daaauuum". "Let's just go" Kakashi said.

Hours later Naruto and the rest of team seven where at the forest doing there training. Sasuke was high up his tree so was Sakura. " What's wrong Naruto to weak to climb trees" Naruto gave Sasuke a smile.

" I rather do sword training" . He took out his sword and in a flash of silver a tree was vut in half. Naruto gave a huge smile. Sasuke wasn't shocked. But Sakura was. The continued to do there separate training till night fall. They went back to Tazuna's house for dinner.

It was quiet very limited conversation. Until Inai nusted out " Why do you guiys try to act so cool and train Gatou's men will beat you die in the end the weak die and the strong live why wont you get that huh tell me" " Are you done you little pussy your giving me heartburn… and that speech was so bad I think I got diarrhea" Naruto said. " Naruto he's just a kid" Sakura spoke.

Naruto turned to her he screamed " Damn why did you make me look at you now I have pink eye". Naruto laughed. " Kid you need to man up protect your family and try not to whine so much cause it's pathetic" Naruto took his meal to his room and ate there.

Naruto fell asleep tired from the major Jutsu he did yester day.

The next day Naruto woke up to screams. "Great" He said to himself sarcastically. He went out into the hall he saw two men assaulting Tsunami Inari's mother. He was undetected and he was still sluggish from still waking up. He threw his sword at one of the men. Stabbing him in the back.

The other turned around saw Naruto and charged at him. Naruto easily dodged his blows. Naruto yawned. " Im going to hurry up and kill you cause I'm going back to sleep. Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed the other man in the chest his heart area.

Inari looked in horror at the bloody bodies. "Inari I'm sorry about yesterday you need to get stronger and protect your mother because I'm not going to be here forever will you get stronger" Inari nodded. "Clean up this mess". Naruto walked of to bed. He slept for two more hours.

Naruto woke up Yawning _Better get to the bridge. _Naruto left in a puff of smoke he was at the front door and he ran of back to the bridge.

Five minutes later he was on the bridge he saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza and the tracker nin in some ice mirrors. He saw Sasuke with dozens of senbon needles in him. Naruto flashed through hand signs and red chakra started pouring out of him. Haku, Zabuza, Sakura, and every one else saw him. Naruto walked up to the mirrors and broke them with his punches one by one. Naruto laughed.

"What kind of excuse for kekei genkai is this?" Naruto looked at Haku. " What is your name" " Haku" He said. "And yours" "Naruto Uzumaki".

"Well congratulations Naruto Uzumaki because you will be the first human to ever make me do this jutsu unfortunately you will die by the time the demonstration is over" .

Haku took of his mask. His eyes had no pupils it wasn't white either it was blue extremely light blue. He hunched over Ice shards two to three feet ripped from his back. Above these wings of ice ripped from his spine as well. His left arm was now being infested by ice it turned into a gauntlet of the frozen water. And on his right hand out came a two foot ice shard.

Naruto laughed. "Wonderful I haven't had a strong opponent since my sensei" . Naruto ran to Haku with blinding speed. He slashed his sword at him. But Haku deflected it by the ice shard coming out his palm. Naruto jumped back, and viciously fled through hand signs. Haku just raised his ice gauntlet and it shout out ice shards. Naruto blew ice shards of his own each perfectly colliding and canceling each other.

Naruto charged to his foe his sword dragging on the ground he did a low swoop slash. But Haku easily jumped and punched Naruto. _Ill try that new move. _Naruto thought to himself. He flashed hand signs. And the were about twenty Naruto's. They all where heading to attack Haku. " Clones they wont work on me" Haku uttered.

Haku extended the ice blade in his palm and cut them all with on swoop. Smoke covered every demised clone. The smoke started to clear and one thousand ice orbs started pouring on Haku.

Haku slashed one in half but that was a bad idea because when he slashed it wind came bursting out not regular wind scythe wind cutting on Haku's skin and cloths.

\

Kakashi stopped to look at the Jutsu witch was a bad idea because he was in a fight of his own. Zabuza's blade came down on him Kakashi deflected it at the last minute with his Kunai. Kakashi kicked him in the stomach letting him fly back. Kakashi had two kunai in hand he threw hthem at his foe. But these kunai had wire attached to there end holes. He maneuvered his knives around slashing at the tall mans body.

" Zabuza san" Haku said looking. Naruto gave Haku a round house kick to the face. Haku grabed Naruto's shirt with his left hand. And gave him a punched to the face with a right. Still in Haku's clutches Naruto kneed him in the balls. _Good he's not a girl after all. _Haku howled in pain. Naruto didn't let him saver it. Naruto slashed Haku's stomach five times. Haku put his hands on his wound, and he kicked and collapsed his legs. Naruto fell. Haku jumped back and threw three senbon at the blond haired boy.

Naruto deflected each one with his sword. Naruto got back up. He threw two kunai aiming for a thy muscle that would make Haku unable to walk. Naruto felt strange because Haku did the same thing just with senbon needles.

The world was in slow motion Naruto jumped so did Haku. But the kunai kept on going for Haku's legs. _Wire that kid is using wire. _Haku thought. _Thanks for the tip Kakashi _Naruto thought to himself.

The kunai roped at Haku's thigh making moving impossible. "You where such a great opponent I will make your death quick and painless" Naruto spoke. He flashed through more hand signals and snow came crawling up the formally masked boy's body covering every inch but his face. _I'm sorry Zabuza _Haku said letting a tear fall down his cheek. The snow was now levitating one his body. _Thanks for teaching me this Garra_ Naruto thought. "Icy tundra coffin" Naruto squeezed his fist and blood went up in the sky and then poring down like rain. (Kicks ass jutsu no it's like Garra's sand coffin just with snow)

This was the only kill in Naruto's life that he felt bad for.

"Haku" Zabuza said. " You monster" Zabuza continued. "What the hell looks who's talking mister I killed one hundred people when I was four". "Well you..." Zabuza started but blood came out of his mouth. "Amateur mistake Zabuza turning your back on the enemy didn't they teach you that at the academy for shame…for shame" Kakashi said.

He had a kunai down his back he yanked I up and Zabuza fell dead. Naruto looked at the end of the bridge and saw many figures. Naruto walked toi check it out.

It was Gatou and his army of thugs. Naruto laughed " This is the famous Gatou your nothing but a midget" Naruto couldn't stop laughing. " Watch your mouth klid I just might have to kill you" Gatou said. " Please spare me your tough guy act" Naruto made some hand sighns and Gatous army was surrounded by an ice dome. But Gautou was on the out side. Naruto did a tiger seal and inside the dome flying ice daggers killed every last oone of Gataous men. Gatou could hear the scraeams he was stepping back from Naruto.

Naruto stooped to Gatou's hight level. " Now" Naruto said. " Give me your wallet" Gatou handed his wallet to Naruto with a shakey hand. Naruto looked in the wallet and whistled like a wow whistle. He put the wallet in his pocket. " You can go now". Gatou ran away but he tripped and continued to run. Naruto raised his blade and threw it at the short man. Cutting him in half. Naruto used wind manipulation to get it back to his hand.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and kicked him " Wake up Uchia kid". Sakura who was standing write next to Sasuke gave Naruto the evil eye. Naruto took some water he manipulated and poured it on his face. Sasuke jolted up. Sakura giving him a huge hug.

Two days later after a feast held in team sevens honor they where on there way walking on the bridge to there home.

They where back and not much had changed. Naruto learned to bare Sakura and resist calling her a bitch.

Sasuke learned the sharingan and that he doesn't stand a chance against Haku.

Sakura learned to acknowledge Naruto and that Sasuke isn't the strongest person who ever lived.

And Kakashi learned that his kids are troublesome and he much rather read his make out paradise.

The three where standing there Kakashi and Naruto standing on tree branches. Sasuke leaning on the wooden fence. And Sakura standing next to Sasuke. Kakashi broke the silence "How do you guys feel about the Chunin exams"

Ohhhhhh cliff hanger plz review. Tell me what you liked what you didn't like. Mostly what you liked.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be kinda short but deal with it. Remember I live for you guys reviews plz review.

Kakasi had finished talking about the rules and what the Chunnin exam is. Naruto yond. "Hey Kakashi I'm going to sleep on it can I have the keys". Kakashi threw Naruto the keys for his apartment.

Naruto moved in with Kakashi and he got his own room Kakashi also has a mini gym.

Naruto came up to his apartment's street and he unlocked the door to Kakashi's house. He headed towards his room stretched and he fell and landed on his bed.

_Chunnin exams huh I bet there's strong opponents there this might be interesting. _ Naruto planed. _Better get some sleep. _And he drifted of to sleep.

Sasuke was training. He punched a tree repeatedly. _If I cant beat Naruto there is no way I can beat Itachi. _He jumped back and threw several Kunai then ignited the tree with his fire balls.

Sakura was watching from a distance. _Both my teammates are strong even that half ass slacker is way stronger than me. I'm just weighing them down. _Sakura pondered sadly.

Kakashi knocked on the door waking up Naruto. Naruto opened the door. "Hello Naruto did you sleep well" The taller man asked.

"Yea I slept great" "Listen Kakashi do you know where I can train".

Kakashi laughed for a long long time. "Yea" He said continuing laughing. "Gai and Rock Lee".

He wrote down his address and gave it to Naruto. "Thanks I think" Naruto said. " Good luck" Kakashi spoke still laughing.

A couple of minutes later Naruto was at the address. He knocked on the door. Out came a man with a green vest and huge eyebrows. "Hello beautiful youth what would you like to day". Naruto was positive that he was gay.

" Uh… Yea… Um Kakashi sent me here and…" Naruto started. "Kakashi my arch rival" He said with flames in his eyes. " I just came here to train"

The man thought for a while "o.k. kid my name id Gai and yours is" Gai asked.

Naruto didn't feel comfortable giving his name to a gay guy. But he wanted to train he would have to deal with it. " My name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Gai studied the boy and he laughed. " You call those weights" Gai rummaged around his house for weights he pulled some out and poured them on Naruto. Naruto could bareley move.

" Do five hundreds laps around Konoha and come back tomorrow". _Great a meaner gayer version of Itachi. _Naruto thought. That's what Naruto did all week one Thursday tomorrow was the exams.

Naruto had to fight Rock Lee only using Tai Jutsu. They where fighting on the training grounds it was a windy day.

Rock Lee was fast he moved in a zigzagged motion coming toward Natruto. He gave him a punch towards the gut. Naruto caught his fist. Rock Lee saw this and gave him a uppercut but only it was with his foot.

Naruto was on the ground. Rock Lee was flashing by Naruto Naruto was bleeding. _I need to sharpen my Tai Jutsu. I should take them off. _Naruto took of his weights.

Rock Lee was wabout to give Naruto a charging Kick. But Naruto cought it. Spined the bowl cut buy around and shot him in the air.

Naruto jumped to the other boys position and gave him twenty swift punches to the stomach.

The black haired boy was bleeding he smiled and said " I can use that technique now" He ran to Naruto and poked him with great force in certain spots. Naruto tried to punch him but his punch was extremely weak.

"I owe that technique to Hyuga Neji" Lee said. Naruto couldn't think straight. He woke up around six in the afternoon. He grabbed his MP3 and went off.

He met up with Sakura and Sasuke. "Get those stupid earphones of Naruto" Sasuke said.

Naruto couldn't hear him. He was listening to clocks by coldplay and singing the lyrics.

"What do you guys think about the Chunnin exams" Naruto was now listening to welcome to the black parade by my chemical romance. "When I was a young boy my father took me into the city" Naruto sang. (By the way these are some of my favorite songs).

" Naruto get those earphones out" Naruto was listening to Sunday morning by Maroon 5 " Sunday morning rain is falling steal some cover share some skin…" He continued to sing.

_I got to thank Kakashi for these earphones I really cant here those two. _

Short yea well I already told you.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was jammin and singing tunes pissing the other two of till Sasuke could take no more.

Sasuke ripped Naruto's earphones out. "We have to figure out if we want to go to the Chunnin exams as a team". He said.

"Yea man it's cool with me" Naruto felt a presence approaching. Walking down the rode was a guy in a black jumpsuit and a girl with a white dress.

Naruto ran up to the girl and gave her a hug. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped simultaneously.

"Temari it's nice to see you, drop dead sexy as always I see". She blushed "I guess you want to see Gaara".

"Yea where is are sand guru" Naruto queried. "He's up in that tree" Temari answered.

_I couldn't detect him looks like Gaara's strong as ever. _Naruto thought. Naruto jumped to the tree Gaara was hiding in. They each gave each other noogies brotherly noogies. Naruto spoke "I got you some CD's" Naruto handed him a CD that said Coldplay, T.I and Maroon 5 on them.

(WTF Gaara listens to rap oh lol). Gaara gave Naruto a huge smile. "I didn't forget you favorite Naruto searched into his kunai pouch and handed him a CD that said "My chemical romance" Garra's favorite band.

Gaara smiled a huge smile. "I didn't forget about you Naruto" He handed him a book that had a black cover it read Icha Icha pleasure.

Naruto didn't smile he didn't give Gaara a hug he didn't even say thank you he responded in one way… he had a massive nose bleed. (If you know anything about Naruto that would be funny).

Gaara said "I knew you would like it". "Oh Naruto said here's a list of some cool music" Naruto announced, he handed him a folded paper.

They both jumped out the tree at the same time. Gaara looked to the rest of team seven "What are you idiots looking at". He said in a dark cold tone.

"See yah later man good luck with da Chunnin's". Gaara walked of and gave the piece sign.

Sakura and Sasuke just looked at Naruto. "What" Naruto said. Naruto put back in his earphones.

He was listening to pressure by Queen. " See you kids tomorrow". Naruto waled back to the apartment looking to his both sides he saw the flower shop, Ninja store, ect he kept on walking till he got to his house he took out his key and swung the door open

Naruto walked to the mini gym Kakashi set up. He did a couple of curls with heavy weights. He did sit-ups.

After his slight workout Naruto went to his bedroom. And drifted of to peaceful sleep.

Hours later Kakashi came to his room and he saw a book. With a black cover and the words Icha Icha pleasure.

_Good thing I have this mask on or my nose bleed would have been gushing on the floor and my drewl would wipe the blood clean. _ He thought.

"Kakashi don't touch my book". Kakashi sweat dropped and walked to his room to get some rest. 

The next day the kids where at the area they where holding the Chunnin exams. Naruto was reading his book. _Great another Kakashi _the other two thought.

Naruto was reading his book having the occasional giggle and slight nose bleed.

"Hey loser" A guy with a furry coat and red markings on his cheek screamed to Naruto.

"Just to tell you you're going to die in these exams".

Naruto didn't even pay attention he just kept on reading giving a giggle.

"Don't ignore me you insolent little…" The boy slung back his fist ready to attack but a he couldn't move his arm one inch closer because swarm of bugs stopped his arm. "Shino stop this". Shino kicked the boy in the stomach and walked up to Naruto "Hello my name is Shino and yours" Naruto put his book away and looked at the boy in sunglasses.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki… Thanks for that I really didn't want to strain myself before the exams". "I look forward to seeing your skills" Naruto finished.

After some lazy minutes of talking with his teammates and reading Naruto was ready to enter the exam room.3

Naruto walked to the exams only to be stopped by Rock Lee.

"The famous Uchia I want to fight you". Sasuke smirked. " Don't waste your time kid you beat me in Tai Jutsu there's no way Sasuke can match up to you don't strain yourself" Naruto pointed out.

"Maybe your right" Lee admitted. Sasuke looked a little pissed. "Of course I'm right" Naruto said.

"You idiot…" Sasuke called to Naruto "Save your breath kid cus I'm just going to ignore you". Sasuke tried to think of a come back but he had none.

" Let's just get this thing started with". Sakura said a little irritated.

The trio nodded and started walking into the test room.

Naruto walked in to see about one hundred people all looking at him. "What you little punk ass bitches think you can take me on bring it on kiddies".

_Great now every one hates us because of Naruto and his loud mouth. _

The junior group approached team seven. Ready for a vigorous conversation.

Kiba, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Choji where heading towards there fellow rookies. Naruto freely put his index and middle finger together and did a loose salute to the other teams.

"Oh Sasuke I missed you so much" Ino sang as she jumped up and hugged an uncomfortable Sasuke. "Get of him Ino pig or I'll get Naruto to rip out your organs.

She laughed for a long while "Naruto that punk he cant even beat Choji".

"Naruto come over here and show Ino what you're made of… Naruto… Naruto where are you!" The pink haired girl screamed.

"Chill I'm right here". Naruto said he was flirting with a long haired brunette from mist.

"Come over here and teach Ino a lesson… Naruto… Naruto!" She looked at his area and he was making out with that same girl.

"Naruto!" She screamed. Naruto whispered something into the girl's ear and walked of.

"Listen I don't have time for two annoying little girls see ya" Naruto announced and he walked of to find Gaara.

Naruto had been walking around to find his red haired friend but to no avail. He continued walking casually when he bumped into a tall guy from rain wearing no shirt and black shorts and bandages covered most of his body. "Watch where your going shrimp".

Naruto gave a big grin. _I've been trying to avoid fighting but what is the point. _Naruto drew his long blade ready to slay the man in cold blood.

Spontaneous smoke was coming out of every direction. The smoke cleared and maybe twelve men can out of the smoke. The one in the middle started barking out orders " Stop this pointless ruff housing !" He screamed.

A few minutes later every one was scared into place sitting at there assigned sears.

"Wonderful great Wonderful my name is Ibiki my last name is of none of you concern you will be taking the first part of these exams here and I will be your proctor you will be tested paper" He dragged out.

" Here are the rules…" He explained the long a tedious rules.

Moments later the papers where handed out. And Naruto was stearing his right at the face.

_Like hell I know this shit _Naruto thought angrily. _What did Itachi tell me about this crap again… cool now I remember they want you to cheat some crap about gathering info whatever?_

Naruto flipped through a short list of hand signs and whispered " Gakura Mei sho No Jutsu". A slight wind carried the paper of the braniac in front of Naruto and Naruto saw it in plain sight when the kid noticed he was reaching for his paper back.

Naruto used the same wind to slice up his hands and delay him from taking the paper.

Naruto finished copying everything. He gave a smile of satisfaction and reached for his straw hat and placed it on his head and took a nap.

About forty five minutes later he noticed every one was cheating even his teammates. _So they caught on… and they call me slow. _Naruto looked to his right and he noticed the girl he saw in school he figured he talk to her later. Right now he wasn't done with his nap.

Naruto was being shaken by a long pink haired girl. "Naruto the test is over we have a new proctor". Naruto looked around not a lot of people where left he laughed hard and strong before looking to the front. He saw an older woman with a trench coat, spiky hair, and a mini skirt. Naruto thought one thing _this must be the hottest chick I ever seen I hope to god she has a younger sister. _

She led the small group to a caged forest. "This is the forest of death yada yada the exams yada yada" She finished babbling. " Blah blah blah are we going to do this or not" Naruto said. She gave a huge sincere grin "It's always ones like you spilling all that precious blood every where".

She appeared behind him she slit his cheek and liked the blood. Naruto smiled " I like fast women and I know my blood is luscious like every other part of me but that dosnt mean you have to drink it". A naruto clone appeared behind her with his sword to her throat. And his head close to her hair.

_This kid is good_ She thought to herself. The Naruto clone pressed his head to her hair "Mmmm your hair smells good what kind of shampoo do you use". No answer. Naruto gave her kiss to the cheek "Don't sweat it". Naruto said.

A day later everyone was in the forest. "Well we need to get that scroll". Sasuke announced. "Simply putting it all we have to do is finding a weak team and take them down". I sense one two hundred yards North West. Let's get the scroll".

The trio where stalking there prays creeping behind them slowly. Naruto made signs signaling orders from his team. Naruto quickly appeared behind the long haired girl in the team. " Ok give me your scroll or I kill the girl, commence faise two!"

The other two jumped from there hiding spot. " Ino, Shikamaru, Choji" Sakura said quizicly. " It dosnt matter if we know them give us the scroll" Naruto said irritated.

" Sorry pal troublesome as it is I cant let you do that". Shikamaru had Naruto's shadow cast and stuck. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. " Now". Sasuke ran and gave Shikamaru a hard round house kick to face.

Naruto flashed behind Choji gave hit his neck and made him unconscious. Shikamaru was already out. Now for Ino.

Naruto calmly walked up to her she was trying to do some sorry jutsu before she could finish Naruto gave her a massive punch in the face she was knocked out and bleeding.

After a few hours of rummaging through there stuff they found there scroll the same scroll they had. Naruto laughed " That figures let's just go". After a while they came to a man who looked like a woman he had a long tongue and he was pale gray. " Sasuke Uchia" He said.

I just wanted to finish this chapter.


End file.
